Forbidden Love on Prom Night
by howlsatthemoon
Summary: Lilly and Oliver need to work out a few prom details. Like the fact that Lilly's going with another guy. / Something I wrote when I was like, eleven.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

This is one of those stories that I loathe but also think is adorable. Whatever. I just have to say that I wrote this when I was eleven and thought Hannah Montana was a wonderful tale of friendship and the difficulty of fame. I want to delete it but I also want to keep it here as a reminder of how far I've come. Oh, well.

* * *

Lilly sighed and set her tray down at lunch, taking her usual seat next to Miley and across from Oliver.

"Hey Lil! We were just talking about what dresses we're wearing to the sophomore prom!" Miley said, and started talking about different sales at places that sounded foreign to Lilly's tomboy ears. The prom, only for sophomores like them, was coming soon.

"Wow! Let's go this weekend!" Shari and Jenn squealed. The twins had just moved to Malibu a couple months ago, and she and Miley had taken it as their duty to keep the two blond girls from Amber and Ashley's preppy and popular claws.

A warm finger touched Lilly's hand. She flinched, but saw Oliver give her a wink. A shiver ran down her spine, and Lilly smiled. Oliver and Lilly had started dating just after ninth grade ended, but they kept it secret, knowing Miley and the whole school would make it a big scandal, as small as this little secret was. So the couple kept to making out in Jackson's closet, knowing no one would ever check there (though they'd taken to wearing nose plugs).

Oliver brushed against Lilly on purpose as he headed to the guys' table, and tugged his ear when Lilly glanced at him. The secret signal! The two had made up secret signals, and they ear-tug meant to meet after school behind Rico's Surf Shack.

Soon, lunch, 5th, and 6th period brushed by. Only when 7th period came did Lilly run into trouble.

"Hey, Lilly. I know that it didn't work out before, but, I was sort of wondering if you'd like to…maybe…go with me to the prom?" Matt Marshall asked nervously, stopping Lilly just before she entered 7th period Social Studies.

Lilly froze. Oliver was nearby, he was talking to Roger Taylor, but he was really straining to hear every word. _What do I do?_ Lilly thought. If she said no, everyone would wonder, knowing Lilly had used to like him. If she said yes, then what would happen to her and Oliver?

Lilly winced, and took in a glimpse of Oliver's nodding, but cringing face. He wanted her to say yes. Lilly glanced at Matt's hopeful, cute face, took a deep breath, and said, "Yes."

LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Oliver frowned. It was hard making Lilly say yes to another boy, but what would happen if everyone found out they were in love? Lilly would freak. She hated rumors and talking behind people's backs, especially when it's about her, Oliver, or Miley.

But nothing would ever happen between her and Matt, right? But, what if all of a sudden Lilly realizes that she and Oliver were just too weird together, and falls for Matt again? Oliver froze and smacked his forehead with his hand. Why did he have to tell Lilly to say yes?

Oliver stepped into his Art 101 class. He stunk at it, but had signed up with Lilly. Lilly had gotten it for 4th period, so he didn't have her with him; only Rico was there, which wasn't much comfort. But seeing the 64 Crayola Pack with the built-in sharpener always reminded him of his cute, blond, skater best friend and now girlfriend.

Oliver sighed happily as he remembered last night. Oliver had told his parents he was going to the movies with Marcus Roberts and Jason Coleman; Lilly said she would be at Miley's watching movies. But they had really met at the beach, where they sat; kissing and watching the waves lick their toes.

"Hey. Hey, dork-face! What the _heck_ are you drawing?" Rico shouted at Oliver, although he was right next to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right." Oliver mumbled, quickly crumpling his paper. During his daydream, he'd begun to sketch Lilly's bright blond hair, which he'd stroked and curled around his finger.

Oliver glimpsed at Rico's painting. The assignment was to sketch your closest friend. Rico had a terrifically realistic painting of Joaquin Martinez, the second youngest sophomore, with Rico only being 13 and Joaquin being 14.

Oliver looked at his own painting of Roger Taylor. He had considered drawing Lilly, but decided some people might think it was weird, and Oliver certainly wasn't drawing Miley. She'd told him about her crush on him only 3 weeks ago, and even though he told her he didn't like her that way back, and mentioned a girlfriend (though he said it was long-distance), Oliver knew she wasn't quite over it and painting her would definitely give her the wrong idea, so he settled for Roger. But he'd already crumpled and thrown away many papers after accidentally morphing Roger into Lilly a few times.

The bell rang and Oliver ran out the door, nearly knocking over Rico in the process. He grabbed his bike and hopped on, having to skid around Amber and Ashley, who screamed hysterically as Oliver zoomed through the grass, pretending to ignore Mrs. Kumkle, who was screaming, "Get off the grass, Oken!"

Finally, he made it to the Surf Shack. He parked his bike, locked it with his handcuffs, and checked that he had the key in his pocket, and then carefully snuck to the back of the shack. Lilly was already there waiting, and Oliver grabbed her face gently in his hands and pressed his soft lips against hers.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"Oliver." Lilly whispered, and pushed him away softly. "What are we going to do? I can't cancel on Matt, especially to go with you."

"I don't know." Oliver sighed, saying the words he'd been uttering since he could talk.

"Why can't we just tell everyone?"

"Because, think of what they'll say."

"Hey y'all, I've been looking for ye' everywhere!" Miley's voice echoed off the wall, and she entered, her brown hair wet from wading. "C'mon! The sun's great for a nice tan, Lils! And the waves are good for surfing too, right Ollie?"

Lilly and Oliver peeked through a crack in the fence to peer at the ocean.

"The waves are barely big enough to jump over." Lilly complained.

"_Come on_!" Miley said sternly, and dragged Lilly away as Oliver looked on scornfully, frustrated by Miley's sudden appearance.

Lilly's arm was red when Miley finally eased her grip.

"Miley! I don't want to get a tan!" Lilly whined.

"Lilly. The Sophomore Prom is this Saturday! It's Wednesday! And it's my job to make sure you're not a high school _failure_!" Miley replied. "Now, in the 3 days we've got to prepare, I'm turning you from a cute surfer/skater chick to a _hot_ 10th grade babe!"

The first step Miley had in store for Lilly was "clothes." Miley dragged the poor girl to "Danielle's Dresses" and they looked around on the sale racks. Lilly finally decided on a slim red dress with spaghetti straps, knowing that it would impress Oliver, but would instead impress Matt. Then, they went to "Payton's Purses and more" to find matching barrettes and purses. Lilly chose 2 red rubber bands to braid her hair and a light pink faux leather clutch.

The next day, right after school Miley dragged Lilly for her second step in prom preparedness, her "looks." Lilly was dragged to the salon to get her hair done and got a mani/pedi. Then, they went through Wal-mart and Target looking for hair products, lotions, and makeup.

Finally, Friday came. Lilly managed to sneak in a few hours with Oliver, but Miley found her whooping up their weekend freedom at the donut shop. _This is pointless._ Lilly thought. They were practicing basic prom etiquette; dancing, table manners, and conversation.

"Ok, Lilly. Pretend I'm Matt!"

Lilly glanced at her friend, with her skinny legs, rolled up jeans, bright blue tank top, and long brown hair tied up in a bouncy pony tail. She'd rather picture Oliver, but Matt would have to do. "Let's get it over with." She grumbled.

"Hey, Lilly. You look great tonight." Miley said in a low, manly voice. "Now what do you say?"

"Thanks Matt. So are you."

"Great! Now me!"

Miley would be going with Cody Ryan, a cute boy with long blond hair and barely noticeable but still cute, brown highlights.

"Hi Miley. Thanks for coming with me tonight." Lilly mumbled.

"Thanks Cody!" Was all Lilly heard from Miley's voice, then the rest just slipped into one ear and out the other.

Lilly's eyelids began to droop, and her mouth started to hang down…Lilly took one last glimpse of Miley; she was still pretending to talk to Cody…Lilly figured she'd be fine for a few minutes…

She fell onto the soft sand of the beach. "Whoa! Wait. Where am I?" Lilly asked herself frantically as she lay down, her back feeling the hot sand, her face taking the heat of the sun.

Suddenly, Oliver was there. "Lilly!" He said, and picked her up in his hands as though she was a feather, and began to kiss her.

"Oliver…" Lilly whispered, grabbing his long black hair and letting it fall through her fingers.

She stroked his face. It was smooth and soft, with barely noticeable points where the contours of his cheekbones began. But his chin began to feel scratchy, it was rough and rugged now; his hair short and wiry. Lilly pushed this unrecognizable boy away and stood up, shocked, to see Matt standing in Oliver's place.

"Lilly…Oh, Lilly…" Two familiar singsong voices echoed around.

Lilly turned around quickly, and then felt shock run through her body as she watched Oliver kissing Miley fiercely. "Sorry Lilly, but you picked him." He shrugged, and resumed making out with the skinny Tennessee-accented girl that Lilly suddenly wanted to rip apart.

"Lilly. Lilly! _Lilly_!" Miley began to shriek… The image of her daydream began to fade…

"Lilly! Hey, Lils, wake up! You're getting drool on the bed!"

"Huh?" Miley's voice woke Lilly up from her daydream turned nightmare (or would it be daymare?)

Miley rolled her eyes, then let Lilly out the door. "Don't forget! Come to my house 7:00 AM sharp! We've got to prepare for the prom early!"

"7:00 AM? But the prom doesn't even start until 8:30 PM!" Lilly grumbled, but Miley pushed her toward her house.

Lilly hopped on her skateboard and gained speed. She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again to see that she had veered into the street and a car was coming right at her.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

"No, no, no, no, no!" Oliver shouted angrily. "That did not happen. No way! You freaking liar!"

"Oliver! Why don't you shut your darn mouth and listen to me. Would you rather yell at me for something that's not even my fault, or go see Lilly!" Jackson yelled back.

Miley's family received the news first, but only because Jackson was the one who was right behind the car that had struck Lilly. Miley and her father had driven Lilly's mother, Heather, to the hospital to see how she was doing while Jackson decided to take up the responsibility of telling her close friends.

"C'mon. I'll drop you off at the hospital on my way to Lilly's cousin's." Jackson suggested softly, and Oliver silently agreed and followed him to his car.

The ride was silent and awkward; Jackson was looking straight ahead while Oliver glanced around in every direction, trying to picture anything but Lilly in pain.

"Thanks." Oliver mumbled in something that was even softer in a whisper once they got to Malibu Hospital, but somehow Jackson heard it and gave Oliver a slight nod of forgiveness. "I'm here to see Lilly Truscott." Oliver said to the person at the front desk, and waited as she fiddled around for files.

"Oliver!"

Oliver turned around quickly and opened his arms as Miley leaned in for a hug. "Oh, Oliver, poor Lilly. Gosh, she was hurt badly! Even the guy who smashed her is there; she made him feel _that_ bad! C'mon, she's wanted nothing but to see you!" Miley said quickly, and grabbed his hand in her iron grip and led him to Lilly's hospital bed.

Oliver gasped in shock. Lilly had bandages everywhere and her leg was suspended in a big cast. Her eyes were closed tightly; her mouth in a frown that suggested the pain was huge even in the sleep world.

"Lilly." Oliver gave in the smallest of whispers, and she opened her eyes. A familiar twinkle flashed, and Oliver smiled. Turning around, he watched as almost everyone in the school was watching them: the jocks, the skaters, the surfers, emos, nerds, dorks, even the preps; everyone was there to make sure Lilly was ok.

Lilly winced in pain. But it was subsiding now that Oliver was there. She knew that it would be gone if Oliver could just kiss her, but nearly the whole school was there.

Oliver turned back to Lilly and gave her his old impish grin. He leaned in…

Lilly's eyes twinkled as Oliver leaned down toward her. She closed her eyes…

And for nearly 5 minutes, they sat like that, their lips pressed against each other, arms wrapped around, aware that the whole world was watching, and yet, not a care in the world. But heck, that's what happens when you've got forbidden love on prom night.


End file.
